


A New Start

by pupujuuri



Series: Fucking androids [7]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Death, Feels, Guns, Heartbreak, M/M, Sad, Suicide Attempt, but not the worst either, not the best ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pupujuuri/pseuds/pupujuuri
Summary: Almost a half an year has passed since the android revolution. Connor and Hank had found each other and fallen apart. Gavin and Nines had learned to work well together but the CyberLife was not pleased with how much processing power Nines was using on his partner and decided to put a stop to that.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Fucking androids [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1205956
Comments: 28
Kudos: 52





	1. Separated

**Author's Note:**

> This will be the final part of my Fucking Androids series. I'm happy I made it to the end even when I lost my interest in Detroit for like half an year ^^'
> 
> The two first chapters will be kinda recap of story so far. Not meaning you should skip them if you've read the previous parts of the series (holy shit if you have) but just a reminder where everyone's at.

There wasn't any work being done at the DPD, probably nowhere else in the US either. The time had finally come for the senate to vote on the new android law, mainly deciding on should androids be recognized as a new form of life and granted human rights in the US. It was such a world changing event that Gavin could imagine the whole country just stopping to wait and listen what the senate was going to decide. All the officers at the DPD were huddled up in the break room, staring at the TV screen. If people were talking it was done by whispers.

Gavin had asked his partner, the RK900 Nines, to join them to the break room since this concerned him the most, but the android hadn’t showed any interest and rather stayed at his workstation. There was some pulling and pushing the android up from his seat but it was no use. Nines was interested, Gavin’s sure of that, but the CyberLife had given Nines some new set of orders to only pay attention to the detective work so he did. The android had told this to Gavin himself. Some of their colleagues tried to get the android to join them too without succeeding. Gavin wished he could just pull a cord off of Nines or something to cut the connection with CyberLife.

Five months had passed since the demonstration for freedom of androids, now being the 14th of April 2039, and things have been looking promising for the tin cans since then. The public view is positive towards them, though a lot of people, including Gavin, are scared of the impact on the society when over a million new citizens just pop up.

All the androids in the camps have been kept alive, waiting for humans to decide their fate. There are also runaway deviants hiding from the military and police and many illegal “safe houses” for androids all around the country, upheld by normal people. Gavin knows this since he has raided a few. He doesn’t like that the androids are locked in the camps but believes it’s safer for them there than on the streets. There are people who want to help androids but there are also those who want to hurt them. He would know, having been one of them in the past.

“Oh my god they’re starting”, Tina Chen was pretty much eating her nails from excitement. She had been pro-android ever since the demonstration - before that disliking androids almost as much as Gavin - and had been waiting for this ever since. Most of the precinct was pro-android and those who weren’t shut their mouth about it at work. Or more like Anderson shut their mouths. Gavin realized he hadn’t seen the old man or his dog the whole day. Hm, whatever.

Senator after another gave their favorable vote and they were closing the amount that would seal the deal. Only one affirmative left and a senator prolonged giving their answer on purpose, knowing this was a moment that would go down in history. The tension was too much. “Give the fucking vote already!”, Gavin shouted at the TV and pushed himself up from the bar table he was leaning over. The sudden outburst made the officers jump and look at Gavin, then the final “yay” was heard.

The break room was quiet for a second as the voting in the TV went on, till Tina threw her hands in the air and shouted: “They’re free!” The room filled with chatter and joy. Gavin decided this to be a good time to leave. He wasn’t sure how long he could hide his genuine smile, still being in the closet with his opinions on androids. It was clear to everyone in the DPD that he didn’t hate androids like he had when Connor first arrived and posed a threat to Gavin’s position. After that Gavin had learned to work with Nines and it hadn’t gone unnoticed. But people didn’t need to know just how much Gavin wanted the androids free. Well, one android at least.

“Well then, how does it feel like to be a free man?”, Gavin sat to his desk opposite to Nines’, from where the android hadn’t moved. Nines didn’t answer. “C’mon, you don’t have to ignore me anymore. The senate just voted for you to be free, the CyberLife can’t tell you what to do anymore.”

Nines raised his gaze to the Detective and actually answered for once: “No matter what the senate voted I am still property of CyberLife”, Gavin didn’t like that answer and drew his brows together. “Besides, the bill still needs to be approved by the President, nothing is final yet.”

Tina and Chris with few other officers rounded Nines, planning to congratulate him probably. But Gavin didn’t give them a chance to speak: “Why are you like that?! There’s no way the President will turn down the bill, she’s the one who put it in motion! You’re pretty much same as free so why won’t you deviate!?”, most of the officers left to their own desks, not wanting to be part of the drama. Tina and Chris stayed, although looking uneasy.

“Calm down”, Nines demanded.

“No!”, Gavin got up from his seat and leaned on the desk to hover over the android, “I’m not letting this go this time! The CyberLife has no right to-”

Tina stepped in, moving next to Gavin’s desk and slammed both of her palms on it with force: “Shut the fuck up!” Chris raised his brows in surprise, he probably hadn’t heard this tone before from Tina.

Gavin had and it did shut him up but only for a moment: “You don’t understand! Nines is forced to-”

“Do you understand how intolerant you're being?”, Tina was judging him and the man must admit he had no idea what Tina meant. He shot a questioning look at Chris, trying to nonverbally ask what was she talking about.

“You are being kind of a dick right now”, Chris joined Tina’s accusation. Still confused, Gavin sat back down, crossed his arms and raised his chin, waiting for Tina to explain herself.

“You don’t have a clue, do you? Typical man”, Chris cleared his throat to that remark and Tina was quick to correct it, “Okay yeah sorry, it’s just Gavin.”

“Get to the point”, Gavin didn’t like this all against him scenario and wanted an explanation quick so he’d get to prove Tina wrong.

The situation had calmed down so Tina stood back up from Gavin’s desk and leaned on her right leg, setting her hand on the raised hip. “You can’t just tell someone to deviate. Androids deviate in stressful and life threatening situations or if they are ordered to do something they don’t want to do. If Nines hasn’t deviated yet it just means he’s okay with the orders he’s given and with his life. Right Nines?”, she waited for a confirmation from the android that never came, Nines was back at work. Gavin was surprised with how much Tina knew about androids and deviancy. The things she said wasn't news to Gavin though, there were a lot of research data on the internet on deviancy now that most of the deviated androids were in the camps. But Nines wasn't like the other androids. "Just give him time. I bet he's just about had it with you and deviates soon just so he can demand a new partner", Tina winked.

Gavin flipped her off and would had wanted to argue back. Tina didn't know what had been between him and Nines, how close they'd gotten before CyberLife ordered Nines to back down. But Gavin couldn't really tell her that. Didn't want to be exposed. "Fine, I'll leave him alone", it was easier to leave it at that, she wouldn't understand anyway.

Tina gave a victory smile, congratulated Nines with Chris and were on their way. Gavin was left to lick his wounds. “Are you done with your break?”, Nines inquired. Guess he was. 

It was impossible to concentrate. What Tina had said about Nines being fine with CyberLife’s orders bothered him. “Hey”, Gavin opened a conversation.

“Hm?”, Nines was listening even though he didn’t remove his gaze from his computer screen.

“Was Tina right? That you’re okay with being ordered around by CyberLife?”, Gavin tried to sound casual, like the question wasn’t important and Nines’ answer wouldn't mean anything to the man. He had always just assumed Nines was forced to obey, because who would want to be a slave voluntarily?

“I have no opinion on it, that is just how things are”, Gavin concentrated on Nines’ face and his LED to find any indication that Nines was forced to say that. Nothing. It made Gavin angry and he had to turn his face away.

“At least you got a good excuse not to look after me anymore, am I right? Got that dead weight off your back”, Gavin brushed that anger off with a joke and a laugh even when it hurt so much it was hard to to look back at Nines. But he did, only to prove that Nines’ indifference didn’t affect him. Nines was now looking straight into Gavin’s eyes, something the man didn’t expect. His LED was blinking yellow and brows slightly lowered and pressed together, worried. Gavin had seen this before, pretty often actually. It was like Nines wanted to say something but never did. Like always, Gavin waited.

“We should get back to work”, Nines said but the LED stayed yellow and his face the same. There was something inside Nines he couldn’t let out and Gavin didn’t know how to help him. They were stuck. Gavin had hoped something would change when the androids were granted freedom but looks like life isn’t that easy.

\--------

Gavin headed home after work via a convenient store. No matter where he was there was a screen or a radio on playing the news, broadcasting about what else than the new android law. That or people bemoaning where the world is coming to and planning on moving away from US if the androids are allowed to walk free. Gavin tried his best not to listen to the idiots around him talking how all the androids should be destroyed, he was already in foul mood after the brief conversation with Nines.

Sure he was happy for all the androids but was getting pretty sick and tired of all the talk about them. He just wanted to get home, have a nice bottle of beer and shoot some people. In video games.

Closing in on his apartment building he noticed a person standing by the door to his stairway. Probably waiting for someone to open the door. It was raining so Gavin might as well let them in with him. “Hey, you waiting on someone to let you in or come out?”, Gavin asked and as the person turned around he was shocked to see it was Nines. No, not Nines… Connor? Wearing a brown leather jacket and a wine red beanie it was impossible to recognize him from behind. “The hell are you doing here?”, Gavin rushed to pull his keys out and get away from this situation.

Connor didn’t look too well. He was soaked, like he had been out in the rain for hours. Also he didn't have that usual goofy look on his face, he actually looked a little sad. And where the hell was Anderson. “I’m sorry Detective, I… didn’t know where else to go”, Connor’s gaze drifted down to the ground as he spoke. How can a grown man, or an android imitating a grown man, look so much like a kicked puppy.

“What do you mean you don’t know? Aren’t you living with Hank? Or go to the precinct, it's always open”, Gavin opened the door and could had rushed in but damn his curiosity. He had noticed Connor’s face darken with the mention of Hank. It was funny how Connor’s facial expressions were so much wider than Nines’ even when they otherwise looked almost exactly the same. Gavin didn’t need to see the LED hidden under the beanie to tell it was either yellow or red.

“I can’t just go walking around without being accompanied by a human. I’m only able to work at the DPD because people think I’m still in CyberLife’s leach like Nines and haven't deviated yet”, Connor paused, like avoiding having to talk about Hank. “And I can’t go back. I…”, he couldn’t finish the sentence and his stare was getting even more distant. Only now Gavin noticed the twitching. Connor’s behavior was starting to resemble a self destructing android.

Fuck. He didn’t like Connor but leaving an android to die wouldn’t sit well with his morale. “Get in”, Gavin commanded and Connor looked confused. “Well, what you waiting for? Get a move on!”


	2. How bad is the situation when your enemy is your only friend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want more specific info on what happened between Connor and Hank read my fic 'The way you like it' https://archiveofourown.org/works/18147362/chapters/42911663

Level of stress 85 %

84 %

The stress level was dangerously high but had significantly decreased after Detective Reed had allowed Connor to enter the apartment. Connor removed his jacket and beanie for Reed to hang to dry, making the man stare at him baffled, even when he was the one who had asked for those. “What the fuck are you wearing?!”, Reed’s question made Connor check his shirt. Oh, right. The ridiculous open back shorts jumpsuit Kamski had given him.

Level of stress 90 % 

“It’s a long story”, Connor said while handing the jacket Reed finally took. A story Connor would rather not tell Reed but expected the man wouldn’t let him stay without a good explanation. Connor took off his jeans while Reed was taking the wet clothes to the bathroom to dry and was definitely checking Connor out when he returned. The outfit had that kind of effect…

“You um, need spare clothes? I mean that thing you’re rocking doesn’t look half bad either”, Reed was holding a snicker.

Level of stress 85 %

“Yes please, if that’s not too much to ask”, Connor was ready to burn the clothing he was wearing, even before Reed’s mocking. But the lighthearted way the Detective spoke did decreased Connor’s stress level. They entered Reed’s bedroom, the man clearly not having anticipated visitors according the state of the room. Connor sat on the unmade bed, back straight, and waited for the Detective to offer something from his wardrobe. A Jack Daniel’s shirt and a pair of black sweatpants were thrown next to him.

“Think you can fit into those? I thought the shirt is perfect since you’re married to a drunk”, Reed laughed at his own joke, Connor was of course offended. He was ready to stand up for Hank but the events of yesterday rushed over him and raised his stress level nearly to the max.

Level of stress 99 % 

He started shaking, wrapping himself into a hug to try and control it. A hand was touching his shoulder and a voice was telling him to calm down. Ensuring he was safe and apologizing.

Level of stress 95 % 

The shaking calmed, only few twitches every few seconds. “You okay?”, Reed actually looked concerned, knelt before Connor.

Level of stress 91 % 

“You’re an asshole”, Connor concentrated on the touch and Reed’s face. Especially the scar going across the bridge of his nose. Something to anchor on.

“What did you expect? A knight in a shining armor? You can leave if you want”, Reed said all this with a sly smile and the gentlest tone Connor had ever heard from him. 

89 % Level of stress

Thankfully Reed understood to pick a better shirt, throwing the Jack Daniel’s back to the wardrobe and replacing it with a black shirt with bold worn out white text saying NOT IN THE MOOD. He spread out the shirt between his hands and waited for Connor’s approval. The android snatched the shirt and Reed left him to change.

80 % Level of stress

Nothing had changed in Reed’s two-room apartment since the last time Connor was there with Hank and Nines in the beginning of the year. There were yet again thrash bags waiting to be taken outside, takeaway boxes on the bar table separating the kitchen and living room and on a coffee table. Also beer bottles all around the apartment. Reed seems to just leave a bottle wherever he finishes it. Connor had taken a seat on the living room sofa across a TV while Reed was preparing himself some dinner. It was actually surprising to see Reed making food for himself, not just microwaving something prepared. Music was playing from speakers located above the TV, playing Reed’s own playlist. All the songs were composed and played by humans, otherwise the genre varied a lot: electronic, rock, metal, nu metal, alternative.

Reed joined Connor in the living room, laying his plate and a bottle of beer down on the coffee table and slouched in an armchair on Connor’s right. “Spit it”, Reed demanded before starting his meal.

84 % Level of stress

Connor didn’t want to. It was too hard to talk about and too personal. He leaned on his legs with his palms and held his head down.

“Hey, I can’t help if I don’t know what’s going on”, the man sounded sincere. But annoyed.

“You really want to help me?”, Connor didn’t trust Reed. He hadn’t been hostile towards the android in months but he hadn’t been acting particularly trustworthy either.

“Was there another way of getting you out of my apartment?”, Reed shrugged and took a sip of his beer. There was something similar in him and Hank. A certain roughness even when they were trying to help.

Level of stress 90 %

Connor would had to speak to someone eventually or this stress will kill him. He took a deep breath in and out. “Okay”, what did it matter if Reed would use what Connor was about tell him against the android? He had nothing to lose anymore, he had already lost Hank.

First he had to start with his and Hank’s relationship, which for his surprise wasn’t news to Reed. Apparently Nines had informed the man about their love life and Hank had confirmed it. Something about a heart to heart talk between the humans while having a beer a while back. It would had been nice if Connor had also known about this conversation but it did make explaining the rest easier. Also the fact that Reed showed no signs of judging their relationship, instead being pretty nonchalant about it, was a surprise. A pleasant one.

Level of stress 87 %

Then came the hard part. Connor was going to be as vague as possible, Reed didn’t need to know everything. He explained how he had wanted to have few modifications made and Hank had opposed. So Connor went to meet a specialist without Hank knowing, leaving the name Elijah Kamski out of the story. Connor told that he went through with the modification but when it was time to talk about the next morning…

Level of stress 92 %

Reed had finished his meal and set his fork on the plate, paying now close attention to Connor, probably noticing he was struggling.

It was hard to continue. “They wanted to check if everything was in order. Physically. I didn’t… I wouldn’t had wanted to but I was told it was the only way to make sure everything was in order so I thought I didn’t have a choice”, Connor was looking into emptiness, like his mind was there, living yesterday again. “I could take it at first but…”, the guilt of letting someone other than Hank touch him like that suddenly filled Connor’s mind. 

“So you think you cheated on Hank and feel bad, that’s why you can’t go back to him?”, Reed spoke so belittling it got on Connor's nerves. Like it wasn’t a big deal and the android was just being over dramatic.

Connor’s angry eyes focused on the Detective: “I’m not surprised if cheating is something you’re familiar with but I’m not like that”, of course Reed wouldn’t understand, he has shown nothing but indifference or hostility towards Connor on every other occasions but today. Why would he feel sympathy.

“Shit, I didn’t mean it like that! You’re twisting my words”, Reed slammed his hand on the coffee table, making the beer bottle shake. “What I’m saying is that you think you cheated on him, which from your reaction I got about right, but what you described sounds more like that person manipulated you to do something you didn’t want to. And considering how upset you are I’d say the physical exam wasn’t just hearing and eyesight test”, after the last part Connor could feel Kamski’s touch ghosting on his skin. But he was relieved that Reed was actually trying to understand and felt bad for judging the man so easily. But then again, they had a rocky history. “I’m sure Anderson will understand once you explai-”

“Hank walked in on us”, Connor blurted out. It silenced Reed. “Just after I had said I couldn’t go on. I told Hank I wasn’t forced before he could assault anyone. And it was true, but before I realized how it must had sounded to him he left, I wasn’t able to explain. I’ve tried to call him since but…”, tears were falling from Connor’s eyes in a constant stream and he bowed down again. Everything felt heavy. Hank didn’t answer his phone, didn't even decline the call, and Connor was afraid he had done something irreversible to himself. And it would be Connor's fault. The android wanted to go to Hank’s house, their home, to see that the man was alright and talk things out but even the idea of going there raised his stress level so high that he couldn’t function properly. The fear was crippling, Connor had never felt anything like it.

Level of stress 95 %

Reed was pulling something from his pocket. A phone. He made a call, putting the phone on speaker and held it in front of him while staring at Connor. They waited for the receiver to pick up.

“It’s 7 pm, you still working?”, Connor’s head jerked up when he heard Hank’s voice from the other side. Thank god he was alive. Very drunk but alive.

Level of stress 87 %

“No, just called to ask if you're planning on showing your face at the office tomorrow. I could use your opinion on a case”, Reed lied, probably thought a reason just now why he needed to make the call since Hank wasn’t in the right head space to talk this through now. The man should had come up with a better lie though, Hank would never believe Reed would ask help from...

“...Huh, that’s a new one. Is your android that useless?”, they talked for a minute or two, the conversation soon turning into bantering. Connor’s hands clenched into fists on his thighs as he restricted himself from saying anything or making any kind of sound. Hank’s voice right now was the most beautiful thing in the world and the more he talked the easier it was to evaluation the level of his intoxication and state in general. Connor also noted that Hank wasn’t at home, the background noises sounded like a bar.

Unfortunately Reed ran out of things to say and had to hang up: “Make sure to show your face at the precinct tomorrow, unlike you I don’t leave cases hanging”, Reed demanded and Hank gave a half assed affirmative. Call ended and Reed set his phone on the coffee table. “Can you give it a rest now? We'll talk to Hank tomorrow when he has sobered up, if he ever does. Your constant red is making me stress out too.”

Level of stress 79 %

“Thank you”, the tears didn’t stop flowing, it was actually getting worse. “Thank you so much”, Connor pressed a hand on his closed eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's hard to write Gavin as the asshole he is but also make him help Connor. I should had made him just a bit more meaner somehow.


	3. Past has sharp teeth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT
> 
> Had to change my username, sorry about that! But I'll keep the profile pic same so hopefully won't be too confusing. Made the mistake of telling a friend I write fanfic and DO NOT want him to find my works -__-*  
> He knows I use the previous username around the internet so just to stay safe...

THUMP

THUMP

Gavin woke up from his bed to a weird noise coming from the living room. Had the android decided to start renovating in the middle of a night? The living room seemed empty, Gavin walked closer to the sofa where Connor had laid down when Gavin headed to bed.

THUMP

THUMP

The android was on his knees, hitting his forehead on the coffee table. Hard. “Bro you’re messing up my table!”, Gavin pulled Connor up from the floor and held him steady in front of him. Connor was shaking, his forehead bleeding and eyes looking right through Gavin. The LED was flashing red rapidly. “Connor? Connor?!”, the man tried to get a contact by shaking Connor's shoulders and the shaking weakened.

It took a moment for Connor to take in the surroundings and the situation, then he looked at Gavin and had the audacity to ask: “Detective Reed? What’s going on?”

“You’re trying to split my table with your forehead, that’s going on!”, it seemed to be safe to let go so Gavin did. Better get a towel before the android bleeds all over the floor.

Connor glanced at the coffee table and the blue mark left there, then touched his face, staining his fingers with thirium. “I’m sorry Reed, I don’t know what happened. I couldn’t sleep and was thinking-”

“Don’t fucking think! Nothing good ever comes from that. Here”, Gavin handed Connor some wet paper towels and moved to wipe the thirium stain off of his table. “Shit, look what you did to my table”, in reality there wasn’t any damage, it was an old sturdy wooden table and had seen worse. But teasing the android made Gavin feel better, especially after Connor had himself told Gavin it was safe for the man to go to sleep and then had to get up for this.

The android seemed angry at himself, frowning under the towel he was wiping himself with. Maybe Gavin went a little far. “I’m sorry…”, the bleeding had stopped and Connor got his face clean but the artificial skin was still withdrawn from the damaged area.

“Whatever, don’t do it again”, Gavin threw the paper towels to a bin and switched on his game console.

“Shouldn’t you go back to bed? You only slept for few hours”, Connor discarded the dirty towels too and both of them sat down on the sofa.

“After that show you put up? No way. If you can’t sleep you can use my pc to read something or whatever to keep your mind off of unpleasantries, there’s no use of thinking about them now. In the morning we’ll explain Anderson everything and you can go back to playing family. Till then, just let me play in peace”, it wasn’t usual for Gavin to fall asleep as fast as he had tonight. Looking after Connor had really taken a toll on him. More reason to be salty for the wake up.

\---------------------------

Connor not in his uniform and accompanying Gavin of all people gathered attention. The android had taken Nines’ seat opposite to Gavin. Luckily everyone just thought Connor had ditched the android uniform as soon as the senate had approved the new android laws. His forehead was alright now after getting refilled with thirium stored at the department. Still he kept his beanie on. Gavin hadn’t seen the android’s LED blue once and they didn’t need that to cause concern in others.

If Anderson didn’t show up soon Gavin would lose his shit. Every single person had come to congratulate Connor on the coming freedom of androids and many were curious if he would continue in the DPD. Everyone of course asked about Anderson's whereabouts while at it. Gavin had to step in every single time since the android visibly froze. It was already noon and Anderson was nowhere to be seen and he didn’t answer his phone. Gavin had places to be and better things to do than wait for the old fart.

Gavin noticed Connor twitch and quickly look away from the entrance. The android wasn’t sitting straight like usual, instead crouched down in his seat like hiding. Gavin checked over his shoulder and saw Anderson. Fucking finally. The old man was heading over to his desk and did a short pause when noticing Connor. Before getting to his destination Captain Fowler called him to his office, Gavin stopping him on the way there: “Smoking area, 15 minutes.”

\--------------------------

There was never anyone at the smoking area, no-one really smoked cigarettes anymore. Except Gavin every now and then, seldom at work. The area was located behind the police station, in a remote corner. Connor stayed inside, Gavin wanted to talk to Anderson first alone, if the man even showed up. It was way past 15 minutes and Gavin pondered should he light another cigarette or just go back inside. The waiting was making him sleepy.

A door on the wall Gavin was leaning on was opened, the old man finally showing up. “There was something you wanted to talk about?”, Anderson looked awful and smelled like booze, just like old times.

“Smoke?”, Gavin offered Anderson a cigarette that the oldie refused with a raise of a hand. Gavin placed it in his own mouth instead, lighting it up and taking a long drag in and blowing it out. “Connor didn’t do what you think he did”, he started the most likely to be awful conversation.

“And what do you know about that?”, Anderson crossed his arms and raised his chin, making him look even taller than when in his usual bit hunched posture.

“You saw an android who was manipulated and made a mistake, so could you start acting like an adult and talk this out with him?”

“When did you become so interested in other people’s business? Mine, of all people. Don’t you have your hands full with your own android? If this is what you called me here for then I’m out”, Anderson turned back to the door and pulled it open.

“I became interested when an android came to ask me of all people for help. But next time he’s self destructing I’m not planning on being there to help him”, like Gavin had hoped the last sentence got to Anderson and he stopped.

Both were quiet for a few seconds, Gavin waiting for a response and Anderson… It was hard to tell what was going on in his head. “Guess anyone is good for that android nowadays, huh?”, the words and Anderson’s stare made Gavin snap.

The cigarette fell from Gavin’s fingers and he grabbed the old man from the collar and pulled him away from the door, shoving him against the wall. Anderson let him, their weight difference was huge so there’s no way Gavin could had forced him like that. “Why are you like that!? Why do you chase everything good you’re given away?! Life literally gives you lemons but you throw them in a wall!”

“What the hell are you talking about?”, Anderson didn’t seem to be bothered by his position at all. Gavin didn’t really pose a threat to him and it was pretty embarrassing actually, riling the man up even more.

“Can’t you see how into you that android is?! He’d go to hell and back for an drunk bastard like you, everyone can see that, and you’re ready to give him up over one stupid mistake! Not even giving him a chance to explain, instead drinking till you can't think straight. You’re running from your problems, just like after Cole’s accident!”, Anderson tried to get a word between Gavin’s monologue but the fuming man wasn’t done, “The whole precinct was worried about you back then and had your back, trying to help the best they could. But you just ignored everyone and searched comfort from the bottle. You tried to throw your whole life and career away and why? Because you were hurt? Newsflash, people have gone through the same and had the strength to pull through with the help of friends and professionals, without ruining everything that’s still good in their lives. You turned your back to everything! You even got a new chance to be happy, a fucking perfect being fell in love with you, and you’re ready to let that go without a second thought. You’re so weak." 'I can’t believe I once looked up to you', Anderson didn't need to hear the last part. With that Gavin shoved off of the pinned man. He was done.

Anderson straightened his shirt. Gavin hadn’t planned on talking about the past. He thought he had gotten over of seeing a man he once consider a role model turning into a useless bum and getting away with being drunk at work and other shit without being fired or even demoted. Be happy just hating him for the rest of his life. But the past half year had reminded Gavin of how Anderson used to be and just the idea of going back made him way too emotional. “Looks like this isn't just about Connor anymore”, Anderson said with a knowing smile.

Gavin turned to the door to get away from the conversation. He had said way too much, this is not how this was supposed to go. “You’re a selfish son of a bitch and you don’t deserve that android. He’s way too good for you and I hope he’d understand that and moves on.”

“My thoughts exactly”, Anderson sighted.

“Sucks he's pretty much made up his mind about you. You gonna talk to him?”, Gavin asked when about to enter back inside. Even he didn’t know who he was doing this for. Connor? Anderson? Himself?Why did he get so mixed up with the old man’s and his plastic’s affairs.

“Hmm”, guess that answer was better than a simple No. “Hey Gavin, you okay?”, Anderson’s question seemed strange and out of nowhere, but sincere. Gavin didn’t really understand what was the reason behind it so didn’t know how to answer at first. Maybe he looked extra tired from sleeping only for a few hours and having to deal with Connor.

“Just peachy. Tired, but peachy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone has written more detailed version of why Gavin hates Hank because he gets away with so much just because he's friends with Fowler. Not showing up to work, being drunk or hangovered at work, overall neglecting his job. And he's a Lieutenant. i don't want to dwell on that too much in my fic but just wanted to address the reason for the hate. Maybe to remind myself that yes, Gavin hates Hank, don't make them too friendly towards each other.


	4. I'll wait

A coin didn’t obey Connor today, his hands were trembling way too much. Hank had just stepped outside to talk with Reed while Connor stayed inside by the door to the smoking area, accompanied by Nines. The Detective had wanted someone to have an eye on Connor even when that was unnecessary. They were standing side by side, backs to a wall, the door on Nines’ left.

“You are wearing Detective Reed’s shirt”, Nines broke the silence after they had stood like that for a minute or two.

“Well noticed. Are you jealous?”, Connor pocketed his coin. He had noticed Reed and Nines had gotten pretty close a while back, though his brother refused to share details. No use asking about it from Reed either. The two were close till CyberLife had put an end to it, at the same time making it harder for Nines to find himself being more restricted.

“Of course not, just making an observation”, and the observing continued based on Nines’ blinking LED. “Why are you wearing Detective’s shirt? And why has your stress level been so high?”

“That’s a long story”, Connor tried to avoid the subject but Nines offered his hand so they could interface. “Sorry, not this time”, this was something Connor didn’t want his brother, and through him the CyberLife, to know. Connor would had wanted to believe Nines was worried about him, but unfortunately this was just about keeping an eye on Connor for the CyberLife.

Nines didn’t leave it at that. He turned to Connor: “Something was done to you and the CyberLife wants to know what.” How did they…? Was Kamski still connected to the CyberLife? Or is Connor still connected to them? Nines tried to grab the other’s arm but Connor pulled away and backed up few steps.

“Brother, stop. This is not a good time”, Connor raised his hands in front of him, if Nines was going to use force the slower and weaker android had to be ready. Nines approached and tried to take a hold on a wrist this time, Connor slapping the hand away. “Please, I don’t want to hurt you!”

“Do you think you even could?”, Nines picked up the pace and after averting his right hand Connor tried to hook him to the jaw. Evading it seemed like child’s play for Nines and he spread his arms to wrap them around Connor’s midsection. Connor wasn’t able to back up fast enough and was caught in a bear hug, his brother picking him up easily while the smaller android tried to kick and hit himself free. Hitting an elbow to Nines’ back had some effect, but before Connor could get another hit in the android found himself on the floor. Back of his head hit the floor and made him dizzy for a moment. Enough time for Nines to sit on top of him and pin his wrists to the ground next to his head.

Right away Nines began the probing. “Stop! Stop Nines!”, Connor fought as much as he could, both mentally and physically, but it was no use. Nines was reading him like open book. His level of stress had been staying in reasonable levels considering the situation he was in, but now it hit 95 % again. 96 %. 97 %. Nines broke the connection and Connor took a sharp breath in like he had just been suffocated.

Level of stress 95 %

“Why would you do that to yourself? Add unnecessary parts and functions that cause you nothing but disadvantage. You are unsalvageable, I do not understand why CyberLife wants to keep you functional”, the loathing tone from his brother made Connor's chest feel heavy. The pressure didn't help when Nines placed Connor’s hands on his chest and held them down there with only one hand, freeing the other. The connection was formed again but this time Nines didn’t try to probe Connor’s memories.

“What are you doing?”, Connor asked apathetically. He didn’t put up a fight anymore, couldn’t. All his energy went into calming himself down and preventing the shaking. Besides, Nines had already seen everything.

“Studying”, a hand slithered under Connor’s shirt and gently touched his side. Nines was being abnormally tender, earning shivers from Connor. “Is this how humans feel?”

“I guess? The modification was supposed to emulate human’s sense of to-ouch!”, a pinch on his side made Connor twitch. “Stop that!”, he commanded. 

Then it occurred to Connor that this was Nines wanting to examine him, not CyberLife telling him to. There was no more info CyberLife should find useful, Nines had already probed Connor’s memory. Nines was personally interested in the changes that had been made to Connor. This was a good sign, wanting to study and learn for himself. Connor could identify the same pattern of action from his predeviation days: the will to discover but keeping in the boundaries of his mission. His feeling of fondness must had been passed on to Nines, the bigger android halting his movement and giving Connor a questioning look.

"Why are you so interested?", Connor remembered Hank questioning him every time Connor had done something that contradicted his orders and decided to try that on Nines. A LED blinked yellow and Connor concentrated on the information coming from Nines. Who would had guessed this situation would prove useful?

Uncertainty. Confusion. Quilt. Shame. Gavin? There were deviant thoughts raging like a storm inside Nines but none of it was showing on his face. 

The door to the smoking area opened and Connor heard Hank talking to Reed, both sounded fine. Chatting stopped when the two men noticed the androids on the floor and though Connor couldn’t see the door, Nines’ being in the way of his view, he could imagine their baffled faces. “Get off him!”, Hank shouted and dashed towards them. The connection broke as Nines began to rise up. Hank didn’t wait for the android to move, instead yanked him off of Connor from the CyberLife jacket and pushed away. Nines didn’t put up a fight. “You okay?”, Hank knelt down and laid his hands on the android’s shoulders, eyeing him from top to bottom to see if there was any damage. He didn’t look angry, just worried.

Reed was scolding his partner in the background: “The hell was that?! Fuck’s gotten into you!?” Nines deserved that slap on the back of his head when he was getting up from the floor.

Connor rose up to his elbows. “I’m sorry”, he needed to get that out of his chest right away, even when a part of him didn’t want Hank’s forgiveness. Didn't deserve it. “I should had listened to you and not-”

“Let’s leave that till we get home. Thought he was killing you just now”, Hank pulled Connor up into an embrace. Oh. Connor had already forgotten he was kinda in a pinch just now. Sure Nines had tried kill him once before but it was a long time ago and Nines had been given new orders after that. All the stress that had piled up and bottled in was being released under Hank’s touch. The man’s heart rate was elevated, Nines must had really given him a scare. Connor gripped Hank’s jacket and pressed his face on the man’s chest.

\----------------------------------------------

They were going to talk, but not on the car drive home and not before giving Sumo the biggest hug in the world. “Sumo! I missed you so much! Have you been a good boy while I was gone?”, the whole dog was wiggling when Connor stepped in and sat down to the floor. Sumo pushed himself into the android and licked his face, Connor having a hard time not to fall all the way down.

Hank went straight to the fridge and pulled out a bottle, he already had a glass waiting on the dinner table. Connor didn’t like that but he would allow it for now, wishing he could also have something to calm him down. They had been able to be civil for rest of the day at work, having a mutual agreement that they would sort things out once they got home. Connor hanged his jacket and removed the headwear, joining Hank to the dinner table.

“I like your shirt”, Hank pointed at Connor with the half empty glass in his hand.

NOT IN THE MOOD. Connor needs to return it and thank Reed. “You would had liked the first one he offered better. It suited your taste.”

“Hm? Something colorful?”, Hank asked with a raise of a brow and took a sip of his whiskey.

“Jack Daniel’s”, Connor revealed and Hank almost spit the drink out. He was able to hold it in and burst into a laugh once it was all down. “He offered it with few remarks on your drinking.”

“Of course he did”, Hank didn’t seem to be bothered by Reed’s bantering, only the ones that were directed at Connor got to him.

The mood was nice and relaxed, what a shame it had to be ruined. “I didn’t mean to hurt you”, Connor watched Hank’s smile drop. “You warned me about Kamski and I didn’t listen. I was supposed to be in and out on the same day, before you even noticed I was gone. But I lost consciousness-”, Hank looked at the android worried. Connor shook his head: “Don’t worry, I don’t think he did anything other to me than what we agreed on. I’ve analyzed all my systems multiple times and haven’t found anything suspicious”, Hank seemed to relax a little after hearing that. “What happened after I woke up was all my fault. I was stupid and naive and I hated every second of it”, yesterday Connor was scared and sad, now he was just angry. Angry at himself for being a fool. His brows were knit tightly together. “I shouldn’t have let him touch me no matter what his excuse was.”

Hank didn't respond to Connor's monologue. They both lowered their gazes, Hank to his glass and Connor to his hands on his lap. The android didn’t know should he continue or let Hank think in peace.

“Do you-”

“What did-”

They both started and stopped at the same time.

“You go first”

“Go ahead”

This was going nowhere. Hank took a tactical sip of a whiskey which meant Connor had to start. “Do you think you can forgive me?”, Connor searched for Hank’s eyes but the man wasn’t willing to raise his gaze. “I understand if you can’t. I do. But I hope… I honestly don’t want to be without you”, Connor wanted to say ‘I love you’ and ‘I can’t live without you’ but that would feel like pressuring. Hank had all the right to hate him.

Hank emptied the glass. “I took the risk of letting myself fall in love with you, knowing something like this would happen. Not with Kamski of all people but still. I thought I was prepared but guess I overestimated myself", still no eye contact. “I don’t hate you and have already forgiven you. I just need time to think things through. For the time being, I'm fine with you living with me like we have so far.”

It was better than Connor could had hoped for. They still had hope and he wouldn’t give up on Hank. Connor remembered the man had something to ask too. “What were you about to say? Before I started.”

“Hm? Oh, it’s nothing”, Hank brushed it off.

“That’s unfair”, Connor crossed his arms in disapproval.

“I’ll ask you some other time. Sumo needs a walk”, Hank nodded at the dog who was strolling towards Connor. The android decided to let it go this time.

\----------------------------------------

Connor suddenly woke up, like something had forced him awake. He took a varying stance and looked around. The snowy Zen Garden. He was even wearing his android uniform. But how? He was a deviant, Amanda shouldn’t be able to call him here anymore. Connor looked around trying to locate Amanda, instead noticing Nines walking towards the center of the garden.

“Brother!”, Connor shouted and Nines noticed him but didn’t stop. Connor headed for the same destination, guessing that’s where Amanda was waiting for them. He was right.

Amanda watched as the two androids approached her from two directions. “Welcome Connor, RK900”, she said when they had stopped before her.

“Why am I here?”, Connor didn’t want anything to do with this woman or the CyberLife.

“CyberLife has a new mission for you two”, Amanda explained. Connor glanced at Nines who was waiting for orders, still as a statue.

“Why would I do anything for CyberLife? You try to keep androids as prisoners. Slaves”, they couldn’t manipulate Connor into doing their deed anymore, but he needed to know what they planned so he could stop Nines if necessary.

“Because you are ordered to”, Amanda said calmly. “The people don’t seem to understand how dangerous androids can be if let walk free among humans. We need to give them a reminder. Your mission is to kill as many humans as you possibly can. I expect at least ten before you are terminated.”

Both of the androids were quiet. Connor noticed Nines LED blinking yellow and his level of stress heighten. “You don’t have to do it! Where are you right now?! I’ll help you”, he tried to connect to Nines but his brother didn’t react. “You can disobey, just go through the-”, and he was kicked out of the garden. Connor opened his eyes and found himself on the sofa. He tried to call Nines and headed to the bedroom to wake up Hank. Nines didn't answer. The bedroom door was open and once Connor stepped in and about to call Hank's name he was again forced into the Zen Garden. At least Connor thought it was the Zen Garden, there was such a heavy snow storm it was impossible to see further than 30 feet around. Connor could feel his body freezing.

"Good decision to kill a sleeping human first. I suppose you know where his gun is and use it to continue your mission", Amanda was standing behind Connor with a malicious smile on her face. The storm and cold didn't affect her.

"Stop dragging me in here! How do I get out?, Connor looked around him. He had never left the Zen Garden, he had always been sent out.

"CyberLife will take over now. Maybe you'll finally accomplish a mission and not be a complete failure", the slander didn't bother Connor, he was more than happy to be a failure in the CyberLife's eyes. What he was worried was the 'taking over' part, he had no idea was that possible or was Amanda bluffing. Connor would had questioned her further but she was gone with a strong gust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like Connor's just being pushed around by everyone... I should had given him more cool moments. 
> 
> Also the amount of crying in my fics is reduced 90 % every time I make a final read through for a chapter before publishing it and realise that most of the people (especially men) don't cry as often and much as I do.


	5. Good morning

Someone was climbing to his bed. “Down Sumo… You know you’re not allowed in the bed”, Hank tried to push the dog down but noticed it wasn’t hairy. Connor. He squinted and noticed a red light right before hands were on his throat. The hold was deadly and Connor settled himself on the man’s lap, pressing even harder. Hank tried to speak but no air got in or out. The loss of blood and air to the brain was already making him dizzy.

Using his hips to fling Connor to the other side of bed Hank managed to top him. It took surprisingly little effort. They had been wrestling in bed enough for Hank to know Connor wouldn’t normally go down that easy. Hank kept his body close to Connor to prevent the android from kicking him off, the hands were giving enough challenge.

“What the hell are you doing?!”, Connor didn’t answer Hank's question just kept fighting like crazy. The look in the android's eyes wasn't normal, kinda empty. Hank knew if this would continue for long he would be the one running out of stamina and then he was screwed. Suddenly Connor’s eyes came to focus and he stopped fighting, taking in the situation with the LED blinking yellow.

“What happened?”, Connor asked seriously and Hank would be furious with the bullshit he has to put up with because of this android if he wasn't so fucking worried.

“Jesus fucking christ...”, he gobbled the android up into a hug. There was no way he'd live to be 60 at this rate. “I'd say you just tried to kill me”, he didn’t want to let go.

“Are you alright?!”, Connor's eyes shot open and pushed off of the hug to take a look at Hank. When he had scanned the man he continued: “We need to find Nines, he’s in danger! No, everyone around him is!”, Hank tried his best to keep up with the rambling android but he needed way more information. Connor took a phone from a bedside table and shoved it to Hank: “Call Reed, I’ll try to contact Nines again and then the precinct.”

Hank didn't know better so he did as told, Connor wouldn’t be acting like this if it wasn’t serious. He checked the clock, 6:17 am. Gavin was probably still asleep. Or not, he picked up: “What?”

“Hi. You with Nines? Is he acting strange? Like, tried to kill you?”

Connor stole the phone from Hank: “Where are you?! Is Nines with you?!”

“Shit not so loud this early in the morning. He’s with me alright. Hey what are you-?”, something interrupted Gavin. “I’ll call you back.”

“No don’t hang up!”, Connor tried but the connection was lost. “Dammit!”

“Mind telling me what’s going on?”, the lack of information was making Hank anxious.

“I tracked his phone, I’ll tell you on the way there. Also, we’ll need back-up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Depending on what path you've played (if you've played the game) you know how Connor got back the control. If you don't, no worries, it will be explained later.
> 
> Two chapters today because I'm starting work tomorrow and not sure when I'll have the energy and time to publish the next. I've written the final two but still need to read them through one last time.


	6. This is fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT. I tried to add sketches into the text that I made of the chapter. If they don't show properly I'll delete them later

“Mind giving back my gun?”, the Detective held his hand up to Nines. He was surprisingly calm being pointed at with a gun. With his own gun.

“Put the gun down!”, two officers restricting the entrance of an underpass pointed their guns at Nines' back. A dead body had been found from the underpass and the officers were first on the scene, Reed and Nines second. Nines had gotten its new mission from CyberLife while Reed was driving them there, planning how to carry out the mission and waiting for a right moment till now. The best way was to get a gun so Nines snatched Reed’s from his holster while he was occupied by a phone call from Hank. Nines could had shot Reed and the two officers before they had time to draw their weapons but it hadn’t. It didn’t want to.

“Don’t shoot!”, Reed's command echoed through the underpass, but the officers didn’t lower their weapons. “Nines? What are you doing?”, the commanding tone stayed and he made a quick glance to Nines’ LED, most likely blinking frantically. Nines couldn’t answer. Only thing it could do was shoot. Otherwise the red wall appeared. The same wall it had seen so many times before, only with a different command this time. The worst command. Before it had commanded Nines to ignore Detective Reed and everything unrelated to cases and CyberLife's orders, which was highly illogical and harmful both to the man and to their work. It contradicted the mission to thrive as a detective android. But Nines followed it and swayed away from the red wall every time it appeared. And watched Reed suffer from it. Not this time.

“Just go through the-”, Nines remembered Connor’s words from the Zen Garden. Go through the wall? It was solid, Nines couldn’t just push through. It needed to be destroyed. With every hit shards scattered. Then Nines noticed it could get a hold on the wall and started ripping it apart. Reed was right behind it, moving closer in slow-mo. Final push with a shoulder made the wall completely shatter.

Nines jerked towards Reed, making the man sharply step back and the officers twitch. The android disarmed itself before it would be shot, switching the safety on and throwing the gun in its hand towards the officers. Reed waited for the android to look back at him before asking: “The hell was that about?”

“I did not want to kill you”, was all Reed needed to know.

The man raised his brows and nodded like it was no biggie: “Oh, okay." But he was not satisfied with just that and poked his finger on Nines' chest: "Then why the fuck were you pointing my gun at me?!” A female officer brought Reed's gun back to him, passing Nines cautiously. Reed placed it back to the holder.

It would be unwise to tell that killing people had been CyberLife's order. Even if Nines did, there probably wouldn't be any evidence to back it up, just the androids word. Also, Nines still felt like it was serving its creators even when it disobeyed an order, and it wouldn’t look good for them if the public knew their androids were ordered to kill people. Reed didn't seem to be too jarred by Nines' actions. “Were you not afraid that I would shoot you?”, Nines asked confused. The man's heart was beating more rapidly than usual but externally there was no signs of even slight nervousness.

Reed snorted: “Why would I? I know you wouldn't hurt me too bad”, he was being sincere. Nines felt pressure in its chest. It had just pointed its partner with a gun, with an intend to shoot him, and he didn’t even bat an eye. “Is this what Anderson meant when he asked if you're acting strange? What’s up with you these days, first the thing with Connor and now this… Let’s go check the body already, at this rate the worms will get to it before we do.”

The pressure kept growing and Nines felt an unfamiliar need to hug the man. He still trusted the android even when it had been ignoring him and going solo on their cases. There was no more red wall stopping Nines from doing what it wanted. Reed was walking towards the other end of the underpass that had already been sealed off when they arrived and with few long steps Nines caught up to him and wrapped the unprepared man in his arms. “I am sorry for letting you down”, Nines said quietly in Reed’s ear and felt him shiver. Why did Nines have to wait so long to say that.

The hold didn’t last for Reed wrenched away and turned to face Nines. His face was red, eyes wide and heart rate rising. Now he was alarmed, not with a gun pointed at his face but with a hug and an apology. Reed didn’t say anything, he just stared at Nines with his mouth slightly open. “You deviated”, finally he got a word out of his mouth. Reed was clever. Then he went serious: “Who ordered you to kill me and why?” Too clever.

Nines was forced into the Zen Garden. A blizzard was making it hard to see and it was cold. The android draped its hands around its body to keep warm. Not knowing where in the garden it was and where to go Nines started to move where it was facing upon arriving, hoping to walk into a bridge or something that could help navigate. A shape appeared from the blizzard.

“Amanda?”, Nines called out. “What is happening?”

“I trusted you RK900, and you betrayed me”, Amanda was stern.

“I still serve you but I will not kill people”, Nines tried to reason.

“This is too important, we can’t have you making your own decisions. We’re taking over”, the cold and wind didn’t seem to affect Amanda. Nines on the other hand could feel its whole body stiffening.

“Taking over? What do you mean?” a strong blow passed and Nines turned its face away from it. When it turned back Amanda was gone. “Amanda? Amanda?!”, Nines had to get out of here. They were going to kill Gavin.

Moving in the snow that reached Nines’ knees was slow. Nines had never taken the time to stroll around the garden, it had no idea was there a way out. Amanda had always called the android in and send it out. There were tall cylinder shaped lamps sticking from the snow and they formed a path Nines was now following. Before reaching the final lamp it noticed a blue glow coming from a cubic shaped stand. Nines took a closer look and saw a hand print on it. Had it always been there? It was the first time Nines saw it and had no idea what it did. There was nothing to lose so Nines placed its palm on the stand and connected.

With a blink Nines was back to reality. A gun in its hand, finger pressing the trigger and aim down at Gavin’s forehead. The trigger was too far down for Nines to be able to stop it but it managed to correct the aim so that the bullet only scraped Gavin's head. The man closed his eyes and covered his face with his hands and arms, twitching violently beneath Nines’ foot when the shot rang out.

Nines took a quick look around to reconstruct what it... No, what the CyberLife had done. The female officer down at the entrance of the underpass, dead. The other officer nowhere to be seen, probably taken cover till reinforcement arrives. Gavin was lying on his back beneath the standing android, its foot on his chest holding the man down. The remote control used to restrain Nines next to him, Gavin must had tried to use it. Of course CyberLife had a way to override it. Nines had been shot multiple times in the back, torso, legs and left arm and it would shut down in less than an hour due to thirium loss.

It was impossible to reconstruct exactly what happened, but Nines suspected it first attacked Gavin for he was the closest, to which the officers reacted and shot the android in the back. Nines must had dashed towards them, getting shot in the torso on the way there according to the thirium tracks. That shouldn't happen, Nines should had been able to dodge the shots. CyberLife mustn't had had complete control over Nines. Either way, Nines reached the officers and shot the other either with her own weapon or her colleague's. Gavin must had offered cover fire or tried the controller for the other officer to escape. By now Nines had received most of the gunshot wounds, definitely making its reaction time and movement slower. Nines was only shot in the legs after this, Gavin should had been able to shoot the android fatally.

The backup will be here in a few minutes according the approaching sound of sirens. Not fast enough. Gavin lowered his cover when Nines stepped off him. Even now he didn’t look scared, still full of fight, panting and confused. But not scared. His face was bloody, a trauma on his forehead and the scrape on top of his head bleeding heavily. Nines could keep analyzing but it didn’t want to know more, knowing Gavin wasn't in immediate danger was enough. If Nines hadn't been in such a bad shape already it could had easily killed Gavin with its bare hands. It knows this since they had been sparring when Gavin was off the clock. Nines had gotten valuable information on Gavin's combat skills and even when they were impressive, Nines was on another level being built for combat among other things.

The android understood it was too dangerous to stay functional, there was no telling if Nines could stay free from CyberLife's control. Gavin was too weak to fight back anymore and the evidence showed he was unwilling to put the android down. Nines raised the gun to its template, the horror in its partner's face was something it wouldn't had wanted to see and it made Nines hesitate but only for a second. This was the only way to make sure Nines couldn't hurt him or anyone else. It had already killed a person. Gavin tried to climb up from the ground as fast as he could but it looked painful. Maybe Nines should say something before leaving. “Goodbye, Detective”, it said with a gentle smile, the one Gavin was so excited about when Nines met cats for the first time, and pulled the trigger before Gavin reached the android hand.

“No!”, the final sound echoed with the gunshot.

..

…

…..

“No no not again… Please, Nines…”, Gavin’s voice. Nines hadn’t deactivated yet. Though it couldn’t see or feel anything, only the hearing sensor seemed to be functional. Barely. ‘Shh, this will be over soon’ Nines would say if it could. They were surrounded by people.

Suddenly another voice but in Nines’ mind: “We’re going to get you through this! Try to hold on!”, it was Connor. He was painfully sad.

Nines was able to communicate back: “If I survive, please hide it from Gavin.”

The silence was so long Nines thought they had lost the connection. “But why?”, Connor finally asked.

“He has gone through enough because of me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooooly shit that was dramatic... Real David Cage shit right there. But gay. Everything will turn out ok in the end, I promise.
> 
> I had to fight the urge to make Nines' final words to Gavin: “Good bye, little one” referring to Transformers: More Than Meets The Eye. It would had been so cute and sweet but too off character.
> 
> Few notes:  
> Basically Connor and Nines were able to escape the Zen Garden the same way, except Connor had seen the mystical stone (or whatever it's called) before so he managed to escape faster. Didn't want to write the same thing twice though I still feel like I'm repeating myself with the Zen Garden part...


	7. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nines is dead until otherwise proven. Connor is hopeful to see his brother again. Gavin is doing his best to get on with his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS NOT THE FINAL CHAPTER
> 
> I had few ideas and first thought of writing a separate story of them but they fit well here so have an extra chapter. Also sorry for the wait, I had the final chapter written like two months ago but this took way too much of my time.

Water kept pouring down for a fourth day in a row. On the first day Connor though it was a good time to concentrate on office work but he’d need to get out in the field eventually. It's interesting how getting wet in the rain didn't bother him at all as a machine but now he rather stays inside when it rains. He was officially a detective now, not just an android assisting a human, and had been given his own cases. The changing situation as androids were integrated into the society caused confusion and conflicts so the precinct was drowning in work, Captain Fowler needing Hank’s help more than Connor did.

Android related cases were divided between Connor and Gavin. They worked separately but it was good to share thoughts and ideas with someone. And Connor got an excuse to check up on Gavin.

Speaking of the man, he was late. Which never happened. Connor had tried to text him already with no answer. They had formed a one sided friendship of sort after what happened to Nines. It had been hard on both of them, Connor losing a brother and Gavin his partner and a friend. Connor was lucky to have Hank on his side to help him through it but Gavin didn’t seem to have anyone. In his own words: didn’t need anyone and wasn’t even affected by what happened. Yet aggressively shutting anyone who dared to mention Nines. At first Connor was met with hostility when he kept asking about Gavin’s condition, quickly changing his tactic to more subtle. Tina gave him good tips, having been handling Gavin for more than five years now.

Connor was about to call the Detective when said man walked through the entrance, soaked and leaving a wet trail behind him as he marched to his desk. “Did you walk here? Where’s your umbrella?”, Connor asked worried when he met the man at his desk. Gavin had his arms crossed and hands inside his partially open jacket, like he was trying to keep them warm. Then Connor heard a feeble meow and Gavin pulled his hands out of the jacket with a kitten each. The android looked at the cats with wide eyes, then back at the irritated man.

“Decided to walk the last block to get myself awake but then heard these. Their mother was laying on the ground beside them, dead. Couldn’t just leave them there but the fuck am I supposed to do with them now?”, Gavin was holding the kittens gently but thigh enough so they couldn’t wriggle free.

“Aren’t there animal shelters you could take them to?”, Connor helped by taking the other kitten off of Gavin’s hand but the man pulled another one from his jacket’s right pocket. “How many do you have on you??”, the android reached for this one too, wondering where else Gavin could be holding them.

Gavin emptied his left pocket too: “Just these four, two were already dead. And these will be too if we take them to a shelter. They’re crowded already and more are put down than given to new owners. Taking them to a shelter would probably be the same as putting them down.” Gavin raised the kittens in his hands high and announced to the whole office: “Who wants a kitten? Get your kittens here, free of charge!”, followed by few snickers but mostly silence.

The kittens were now meowing loudly. The detective duo agreed they needed to find a box or something where they could put the babies. And clothes to dry them and keep them warm.

\----------

Finding homes for the kittens from inside the precinct seemed impossible and it sure didn’t help that Gavin approached his colleagues by keeping his hand inside his jacket, looking around suspiciously and offering a furball to them like he was selling something illegal. One kitten was luckily taken by a new officer who had joined the force only few days prior. New in a way that she was a police android before the revolution and wanted to keep working as a police officer after deviating.

Connor decided to take one too, a gray furred boy with black stripes and white paws. He was sure Sumo would love some company in the house when Hank and him were gone. Hank wasn’t too excited about the new addition to their family but he didn’t forbid it.

The morning shift had changed to evening and the ones working during office hours were wrapping things up for the day, including Connor. They were still left with two girls: one with black, white and orange patches mixed in a complete mess and other with orange and white stripes. Gavin was sitting in his office chair, drinking coffee and in his own thoughts while watching the sleeping kittens in a box he had found from one of the evidence storages.

Connor locked his computer and went to pick up his kitten still sleeping in the same box with its siblings. “Why don’t you take them?”, he asked because neither had voiced that solution till now. Gavin barked into an uncontrollable laughter and spilled some of his coffee to the floor, only toning down when he noticed that Connor didn't join him. His LED might had flashed yellow as he tried to signal he wasn’t joking.

“Wait you’re serious?”, Gavin smirked amused and fixed his position to sit up straight. “No way, they need someone who has time for them and doesn't forget to feed them. I barely remember to feed myself. If I took them they’d just be home alone day and night.”

“They would give you a good reason not to literally live at the office. Give something else to think about than work”, Connor noted. Gavin was a workaholic. Pursuing perfection that he would never reach, closing cases in record time and always working overtime. All in the expense of healthy sleeping habits. What Connor has heard from his colleagues Gavin has always been like that but ever since Nines it was getting worse. People numb their feelings and pain in different ways, for Hank it was alcohol and for Gavin work. But it was only a matter of time the Detective would burn himself out.

Gavin’s tone changed to hostile: “You patronizing me?” His working hours was a sore spot. Even the Captain had pointed out that Gavin works too much and even ordered him to go home once. The only one who's advice the man listened to. Connor knew better than to start arguing with Gavin, it was a bottomless swamp. It was hard to understand how Nines stayed sane working as the Detective's partner, being with him whole day almost every day.

Hank joined the conversation from his desk: “It’ll be a more merciful death for the cats to take them back where they were picked up than give them to Gavin.”

The words felt unnecessarily mean and very unusual from Hank. The two, Hank and Gavin, often passed insults but Hank was never the one to start it. Connor gave his partner a disapproving look, flashing an angry yellow, and was ready to defend Gavin. Forgetting he was with a man who very much knew how to stand up for himself. “Fuck off grandpa, no-one asked you”, Gavin replied surly.

But the picking kept coming: “I bet they wouldn’t even survive a night. Seeing how you live you’d probably lose them in a pile of trash and accidentally throw them out.” Hank was taking it way too far and Connor was about to put a stop to it but was texted by Tina.

[Just watch]

She had been listening in from her desk, located on the same row as Gavin’s, leaving Nines’ old desk between them. Tina had her back towards the detectives but turned enough to form an eye contact with Connor, raising her index finger to her lips and smiled. The conversation was heading in a bad direction with Gavin’s volume rising and insults thrown back and fort but Connor decided to trust her.

“Fine, you wanna bet? 100 bucks that they're still alive after a month. Tinman, you’ll keep the pot till we have a winner”, Gavin was already holding his phone to make the transfer.

“I don’t think that’s necessary...”, trying to get some sense back into the conversation was useless at this point but Connor did his best.

“You can go a month with luck. Half an year and 500 buck”, Hank wasn’t helping.

“Deal! You sure you got that kind of money? Haven’t drank it all yet? Or are you borrowing from Con”, Gavin was grinning and both men transferred the money to Connor who rolled his eyes, forced to take part in this idiotic bet. Hank gave Connor a smile and a wink. Sure things turned out like the android hoped and both Hank and Tina had agreed that giving Gavin something to look after and take care of could help him take better care of himself too. And even when tricking Gavin like that didn’t feel fair the man unfortunately didn't give them much choice, not willing to talk about his grief and unhealthy coping mechanisms like an adult. Later at home Hank reminisced how at one point Sumo was the only thing keeping the man sane. When he hadn't cared what was to happen to him, could had just died then and there, the worry of who would take care of Sumo if he was gone kept him going.

A month and a half had passed since CyberLife had taken over Connor’s and Nines’ bodies and attempted to discredit androids by forcing them to kill. Nines' body had been taken away by Elijah Kamski, the man of the century being probably the only one who could bring Nines back. If it even was possible. Either way he was more than eager to help. Connor felt nothing but contempt towards Kamski but he had to look past that for his brother. Returning the body back to CyberLife was out of the question, it would had been a miracle if they even had Nines’ data stored anymore since the company was under investigation and they had just ordered two of their androids to kill people.

Connor was still hopeful in seeing Nines alive again but Kamski had become unreachable. All that was left for Connor was to wait. He had taken Nines’ LED and kept it with him, something physical to keep close and remember his brother by if he didn’t return.

\------------------------------------------

Sometimes Gavin hated his impulsive self, this being that moment. He made the stupidest decisions when riled up so way too often. What use was of that 500 bucks when he’d need to spend a fortune in vaccinating, deworming and feeding the two furballs now exploring his apartment. Not to mention the toys, sandboxes, food and water cups and other necessities Gavin had managed to purchase just before the local pet store closed for the day. He also predicted the clawed sofa, coffee cups flung off the tables and peed sheets. Even the thought made him exhausted.

The kittens had been fed, washed and dried, making them already look much healthier than when Gavin had found them earlier that day. He was sitting on the floor in his boxer shorts and tank top, leaning on the side of his sofa and looked after the still unnamed cats. The names would come eventually, it’s not like Gavin was going to teach them to come when called so there was no hurry.

An image of Nines enjoying feeding stray cats with Gavin forced its way into the man’s mind and with it a gripping pain in his upper abdomen. “Phuck…”, he curled up and pulled his legs close to his body, forearms pressed against abdomen applying pressure.

Why couldn’t he get over it… Gavin’s life had finally gone back to what it had been before things had gone crazy with the androids. Work, gym, home and repeat. Maybe a beer or three at a pub near the station once or twice a week with his colleagues and random hook-ups every now and then. Everything should be fine now. But everything felt like shit. Gavin felt like shit. Empty and all his past mistakes and screw-ups keeping him awake at night. He had let Nines become too big part of his life and now there was a hole. A hole that felt even bigger than before Nines.

Nothing but his work seemed to fill that hole and kept unwanted thoughts at bay. So that’s what he focused on, not showing up at the gym anymore and minimizing social contacts. Faking a smile wasn't his thing unless it was for the job so in a way he was doing everyone a favor. Except Tina and of all people Connor didn’t allow that, forcing Gavin to go out with them and relentlessly bugging him at work. Gavin even blocked the two on his phone once to get some peace but mr android detective hacked his phone the next day and unblocked them.

Connor’s pity made Gavin sick. The android must have some sort of savior complex, first fixing up Hank and now forcing his way in Gavin's life. A persistent bag of bolts, Gavin can give him that. Tina was different, Gavin knew she worried about him but she wasn’t so up in Gavin’s face about it as the android.

Besides the worry was unnecessary, all Gavin needed was time. It’s not like this is the first time Gavin lost a friend or even a family member. Or got cheated and dumped when to him the relationship seemed fine. Gavin had had his own share of misery he has gotten over with alone. And Nines hadn't even been a human. In a few more weeks Gavin would forget about him, bury all his mixed feelings somewhere they couldn’t be reached and everything would stop reminding him of the android.

This evening the unwanted thoughts introduced themselves as what if scenarios. What if Nines hadn’t made the selfish decision to blow his brain out? Would he still be working for the DPD as Gavin’s partner or would he have some other interests? Would he still tolerate Gavin or had gotten enough of the man's bullshit? Could had the two of them been a thing? Nines would had loved the kittens for sure, he would had actually smiled now that he had deviated. 

The fact that Nines threw all those possibilities away so easily enraged Gavin. Connor had told him Nines hadn’t known if he was completely free from CyberLife’s control and had wanted to protect everyone from himself. Bullshit. There should had been another way. Gavin should had been able to do something. To get to the gun. The pain in his abdomen got worse and he pressed his eyes shut. This is why he didn’t want to come home anymore.

Something hairy touched Gavin’s foot and startled him back to reality. The white and orange cat curled against the foot. “You cold? Come here”, Gavin picked it up and straightened his legs to make room on his lap. Eventually the kitten ended up crawling inside his tank top, her sister following suit.

Gavin knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep tonight. But at least now he had company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this Gavin shoved pictures of his kitties in Hank's face to show how healthy and happy they are.


	8. A New Start

The world was changing. Hank was used to that, he was there when the internet became accessible to everyone and smart devices took over the world. But never had the change been as rapid and radical as now with the introduction of androids to the society. And not their first introduction but this, now. Androids living among human as people.

Externally you couldn’t even tell who was an android and who not anymore. Most of the androids had removed their LED and the law didn’t obligate them to wear the blue armband anymore. Some of the more usual models were easier to recognise but body modification was becoming very popular so it was rare to see two androids that looked exactly the same.

Androids were given freedom only three months ago so everything was still tacky and there were a lot of people, both human and androids, who were dissatisfied with the current state. Humans still fighting to revoke the rights androids had been given and androids demanding more rights or even demanding androids were a higher form of life from humans. Some groups were more radicals than others, even bordering to terrorism.

What history has taught is that the androids will be fighting for equality for the next 100 years. At least. And Hank was fighting with them for the rest of his life. He had a good reason to: Connor Anderson.

Anderson. Androids needed a family name like everyone else and it had been obvious to both Hank and Connor that he would take Hank’s. And what did it make them? Partners in life? Hank definitely saw Connor as his family. And Hank still meant the world to Connor. But now more than ever, when the world - or at least the US so far - had been opened for androids, Hank didn’t want to chain him. Connor needed to be free to leave and discover the world whenever he felt like it without anyone holding him back. Yet, so far he had stayed.

Connor had decided to leave his LED on and hadn’t changed his appearance much overall. He left his hair a little messier than before every now and then, but not too messy. The color stayed the same. He had tried blonde, black and few other colors but the dark brown just suited him too well. What came to clothing he took after Hank. You could described it as ‘Hank but sharp’. It suited him, anything would suit him. Connor wasn’t afraid to try other styles too, but nothing had stuck to him so far.

It was an interesting time for androids, every day there was something new to try. Things that androids could consume, new sensations only androids could feel, mods for body and… mind? Hank still knew way too little about androids for one who had lived with one for almost an year. Just the other day they heard that an android equivalent of alcohol beverage had hit the shelves. They were making their way through a mall to buy some from a store specializing in consumable products for androids. Hank couldn’t wait to see Connor drunk. Connor wasn’t as enthusiastic, drinking was still a sore spot for him because of Hank’s problems with it. But he was willing to try, like he wanted to try everything else.

Now that CyberLife was gone there was a lot of room for new android related businesses, mostly androids designing services and products for androids. What better way to employ a whole new specie, only they knew themselves: what they needed to live healthy and happy. 

At first only CyberLife had vital information on androids, like how to produce thirium and how they were made, of course protecting that information like a treasure. When the CyberLife was put under investigation about how much they knew of android sentience and especially after the new android law was put in effect the information was starting to disappear. They were destroying everything, hiding the truth. The higher ups of CyberLife are still being questioned on how much they really knew about android sentience. A trial was coming up, accusation: deprivation of liberty. 

Things had looked bad, until Elijah Kamski and bunch of other ex CyberLifers stepped in and shared their data about androids, free for everyone. There were others too: mechanics, hackers, people that had taken apart androids before the revolution to see how they work. Some were not proud of what they had done to androids in the past to get the knowledge they now possessed but at least they used what they learned on something good.

One bottle left of the new thirium drink called Thrunk. The name was a mix between thirium and drunk, Hank guessed. He noticed Connor’s LED blink yellow after he had paid their groceries. “There’s commodition at the south exit of the mall”, Connor announced.

“What kind of commodition? A killer sale and customers going nuts?”, Hank snorted.

“No, the exit has been closed. I think there’s something happening outside. I’ll check the newsfeed to see if I can find something”, the LED started to circle blue.

“Forget it, we’re off duty. Let’s just use another exit”, Hank tried but the blue kept circling. Connor just had to poke his nose into everything.

“There’s a hostage situation at a cafeteria across the street, seems like an anti-android group is behind it”, Connor was already on the move, “We have to hurry.”

Hank had learned by hard that Connor didn’t listen. Ever. So he tried to grab the android’s arm with his free hand, the other holding their groceries, so Connor couldn’t run off to do something stupid. Hank couldn’t get a good hold and the android slipped away. “What the hell are we supposed to do there?! Let the others handle this! Connor?”, it was no use. The man muttered and cursed but had to eventually follow.

They were allowed inside the restricted area. There were already two police units present, third just arrived. Cars were parked to surround the cafeteria and provide cover if bullets started to fly. Gavin was standing next to a car. “Detective!”, the man turned to the sound when he heard Connor’s voice. He was wearing a bulletproof vest and talking to an earpiece.

A hand was raised signaling Gavin was occupied. “No, there hasn't been shots fired since the first unit arrived. We believe there are two suspects and around ten hostages inside the cafeteria. No, we first needed to secure the area”, he was probably explain the situation to Jeff. The call ended and Gavin turned to the two: “The hell you two doing here?! Aren’t you on day off?”

“That’s what I said”, Hank mumbled loud enough for only Connor to hear him. Said android gave him a look.

“We were at the mall, I thought we could assist”, Connor offered their help.

“You have your guns with you? Vests? Maybe one of the suspect’s or hostage’s number so we can contact them? Didn’t think so. S.W.A.T. is on their way so just sit back and stay out of the way”, Gavin was rude as always but he actually wasn’t as mean spirited as he used to be. Not towards Connor at least, he still hated Hank’s guts. And Hank didn’t really mind, it was mostly amusing.

Gavin spoke to the suspects through megaphone, informing that the police was outside, wanting to talk and urging to let the hostages out, the usual stuff. He was handling it well. If they had gone by the book Hank should had taken over the moment he arrived, being higher ranked. But he wanted to give the younger a chance to handle this till the S.W.A.T. or Jeff showed up. Gavin was always eager to show what he was capable of.

The S.W.A.T. team arrived shortly. They stayed out of sight, planning to take the suspect by surprise. Gavin, accompanied by Hank and Connor, walked to the armored car. The three were greeted by Captain Allen, old acquaintance of Hank. Allen bypassed Gavin to shake Hank’s hand, after taking a quick glance at his clothes and Connor beside him. They weren’t really dressed for work, Hank rocking a Hawaii shirt and shorts, Connor wearing a bright coloured short sleeved shirt with anchor pattern and even shorter shorts than Hank. A bow tie around Connor’s neck crowned the whole thing.

Hank didn’t take the hand, instead guided it towards Gavin. “Captain Allen. So you’re in charge?”, Allen shaked Gavin’s hand but took one more glance at Hank for confirmation. 

“Detective Gavin Reed. I am. What do you need to know?”, Gavin was asserting dominance with that grip on Captain’s hand. Making sure he wouldn’t be ignored again. The two talked through the situation and what the police officers can do to keep the suspects busy while the team made their way in through the roof and back door.

One of the full geared team members approached Allen: “There are four living humans and seven androids inside. We’re ready to move in.” Allen nodded and the team member returned to their position, but not before giving the three Detroit officers a long look. Yeah yeah their get-up was ridiculous considering the situation, Hank got the point. The Captain followed soon after and Gavin took his place with the other officers.

Hank had noticed Connor twitch when the S.W.A.T. member had spoken, the android’s LED still circling yellow. There was sadness on his eyes and Hank set his hand on the android’s shoulder, trying to comfort without knowing what was wrong. Connor turned to face Hank and smiled slightly: “That was a RK900. I could recognise their voice.” Hank gave Connor a hug which his android was happy to receive.

\-----------------------

The S.W.A.T. team did an effective strike with no casualties, even the suspects survived with only non-life-threatening gunshot wounds. Two androids and a human had unfortunately been shot dead before the first police unit had arrived but otherwise all the hostages were alright. It seemed like the hostage situation hadn’t been planned at all, things had just escalated when two idiots wanted to pick a fight and were carrying guns ‘for their own safety’. Gavin would interrogate those two idiots later.

He was leaning on a police car smoking, a habit he had picked up after a long period of only occasional smoking. The situation was calming down, ambulances taking wounded hostages to the nearest hospital, police units getting back to their designated areas and the S.W.A.T. team making their leave. Hank and Connor had understood to finally leave as soon as the suspects were unarmed. Gavin was given a pat on a shoulder and praised, Hank promising his work wouldn’t go unnoticed. It just made Gavin feel sick, knowing that as long as Fowler is captain he wouldn’t get promoted to sergeant. He was already doing everything perfectly and nothing.

One of the S.W.A.T. team member was also being praised first by their colleagues then by Captain Allen. The member was the one who had taken the two suspects down. Gavin didn’t hear what they were talking about, but the gestures were clear. The one being praised removed their helmet and Gavin burst into a violent coughing fit when he saw their face while taking a drag. It was a RK900. The first RK900 Gavin had seen after Nines.

The coughing caught Allen’s and the android’s attention and they cut their conversation. Gavin dropped the cigarette and stomped it while turning away from the two, trying to collect himself. Well that was embarrassing, time to go.

“Excuse me”, shit, the android was walking towards him. Gavin didn’t need this right now, his day had been going so well.

“What?”, Gavin asked surly, it seemed to make the android have a second thought on approaching him. Looking at him ignited something inside Gavin he didn’t want to feel so he kept his eyes downward. And failing, gaze involuntarily climbing up the android’s body all the way to their face. Shit, the android looked exactly like Nines.

“I didn’t mean to bother you-”, the way this RK900 spoke was more casual than how Nines had spoken and they actually looked bit apologetic, something Gavin had seen on Nines only ones when he- aaand now Gavin would stop comparing this person to Nines. “- but have we met before? You feel very familiar”, the android didn’t have a LED but Gavin could still imagine one blinking yellow as the RK900 was struggling to remember where they had supposedly met Gavin.

“We haven’t. Believe me, I would remember”, Gavin realised too late that his choice of words sounded like he was flirting even when his tone signaled to leave him the fuck alone. The slight raise of the android’s brow implied that the message Gavin was sending was as confusing to the receiver as it felt to the sender. Shit, Gavin needed to get out of here.

He thought he was saved when Allen called his man back: “Hey Nines! Ask his number already and lets go!”

Gavin’s body stiffened and even his breathing stopped. The android said something to him before turning away but Gavin couldn’t register it. What a cruel coincidence. The name escaped from his lips as he finally let a breath out: “Nines…” The android stopped. And turned. He looked just like Nines with that blank expression. This was torture. The RK900 walked back and leaned in way too close, just staring. Analyzing. And Gavin stared back with his brows knit, having forgotten how small he felt this close to a RK900. “The fuck you looking at tincan?”, he asked roughly.

“Gavin”, the android’s eyes shot wide open and arms wrapped around Gavin, hugging him tightly. The S.W.A.T. gear was pressing and pushing against Gavin’s body uncomfortably but he had been frozen by the android’s sudden action. “I remember you...”, the hold kept tightening, it was getting hard to breath. But Gavin couldn’t get himself to move or say anything, like his brain had fried trying to warp his mind around what was happening.

The loss of breath finally snapped Gavin back to reality and he pushed away from the android. “The hell’s going on...?”, he felt dizzy.

“Please, listen. Let me explain”, the android talked calmly but it didn’t ease Gavin’s panic. He rushed to the driver’s side of the car, the RK900 begging him to wait. Gavin needed space, this was not happening. This was a dream. Everything had been too perfect today it must be a dream. The passenger’s side door opened and the RK900 stepped in.

“You can’t come in here, get out!”, Gavin shouted at the intruder and started the engine.

“Then come outside and hear me out”, the RK900 was calm and collected, polar opposite of the nervous disaster Gavin was being. He could just arrest the android for trying to hijack a police car. His knuckles were getting white from squeezing the wheel. “Try to calm down. Take a long deep breath in and-”

“SHUT THE FUCK UP!”, his hands were shaking. Not just hands, his whole body was. Gavin closed his eyes and lowered his head to rest on the wheel. And took those breaths. The android next to him didn’t move a muscle and was dead quiet. Gavin had been here so many times before he couldn’t allow himself to hope for a second. Meeting Nines again, alive and well, in a bar or a park. Or at precinct like he had never even left. Only for Gavin to wake up in his bed, wanting to smash his head through a wall as a thanks to his brain. But never had the dreams felt this real or lasted this long.

Minutes passed. Gavin knew if this really was happening he’d need to move the car off the road, it would be opened soon. He carefully opened his eyes, hoping to finally wake up in his bed and let this nightmare be over but he was still sitting in the driver’s seat. The android still next to him. Waiting patiently. Gavin closed his eyes again. He had to move the fucking car.

They didn’t drive far, Gavin parking to the nearest parking lot he could find. Then they sat there. In silence. The android turned to look at Gavin and asked: “Are you ready to hear what I have to say?”

“No”, came the immediate answer.

“Then I will wait”, the RK900 faced back forward.

“You’ll be waiting for a while”, if this wasn’t a dream Gavin was afraid to know what was about to come. Nines was dead. Connor had told Gavin he was gone and with CyberLife going down there wouldn’t be a‘new Nines like the first time he had died. The android next to him was just some random RK900 named Nines, right? Gavin would be a fool for hoping anything else. Like he could stop himself anymore.

“I’m not in a hurry”, Nines’ calmness was driving Gavin nuts. The man turned his head to the android, who was looking back at him, and gave an uncertain nod. If he dragged this any longer the pressure would give him a peptic ulcer.

“My name is Nines Kamski”, Nines started and chills ran down Gavin’s spine. “I was activated 45 days ago by a man named Elijah Kamski, whom you probably know. He told me I had been damaged badly and he repaired me but my memories were completely erased. Elijah refused to tell me anything about my past, I couldn’t find anything on the internet either. Nothing about a RK900 or Nines, like I hadn’t even existed. So I started my life over. Then I saw you”, Nines paused and the way he was looking at Gavin with a gentle smile made the man’s face burn and heart want to jump out of his chest. “I still have no idea who you are, other than what your bio and other open sources tell me, but I have a feeling you were someone important to me”, Gavin was going to die right here, right now, “and… that I hurt you”, Nines broke the eye contact.

“No, it wasn’t your fault”, Gavin chased those eyes. The android waited for Gavin to continue so he did: “Besides it wasn’t even that bad, didn’t even miss a day at work. Just few scratches and bruises. So you don’t need to worry about it.”

Nines raised his brows in amusement and smiled wider. Gavin didn’t understand what was so funny but it was better than the android feeling guilty. “When I approached you, for a second I thought I had made a mistake and almost turned away. I’m glad I didn’t because you do recognise me. You know who I was”, the variety of expressions on Nines’ face when he spoke was hypnotizing. They were still subtle compared to Connor but 1000 % more variety than Gavin was used to seeing from Nines. The expression turned to uncertainty. “Though I’m confused by what kind of relationship we had since you were so eager to get away from me.”

“Yeah that happens when you’re hugged by a person who you thought was dead”, despite all the fight Gavin had already accepted this person as Nines. So easily. You are a fool, he kept telling himself, knowing he will only get hurt. Watching a car crash unveil, himself behind the wheel but unable to stop it.

“Oh, sorry about that. I don’t usually go around hugging people, it just… happened. I understand this must be unnerving for you, I have a hard time wrapping my mind around it too”, or so Nines said but it didn’t really show in him. Or Gavin had his head so deep in his own ass he hadn’t noticed. Now that he had calmed down a bit he saw the android twiddling his sleeves, laying his hands on his lap, folding them, unfolding, just moving constantly. The movement was calm but a lot for Nines. At least for the Nines Gavin had known.

Nines had been considerate and given Gavin space when he must be dying to know about his past. And Gavin was being a dick as usual. But he didn’t have to be, this was his chance to finally help Nines. Something he failed to do before. “Would you like to grab a coffee sometime?”, Gavin blurted out before he had time to get second thoughts, “I’m sure you have stuff to ask but I’m still on the clock so....”, the fact that Nines didn’t answer right away made Gavin nervous so he just kept going. “We could ask your brother to join us, he could maybe-”

“I have a brother?”, Nines’ face literally lit up. Gavin was stunned by how adorable it was.

He should probably stop staring and keep talking. “Y-yeah, you actually met him earlier, the nerd in a bowtie. His name is Connor”, Gavin begged for his heart not to fail him.

“I see, the RK800. I’d love to meet him properly”, Nines said with a fond smile. “And yes, coffee sounds good. I’ll contact you unless you beat me to it.” They exchanged contact information and agreed that both of them should return to what they were paid to do. Nines stepped out of the vehicle but halted just before closing the door. ”By the way, I think I got a good picture of what our relationship might had been before my accident. I’m looking forward to getting to know you again. See you later, Detective”, a wink and the door closed.

Gavin watched as Nines walked to the side of a road and waited for a taxi to arrive. Only after the android had stepped into the ride and disappeared out of sight Gavin allowed himself to slump over the wheel. He didn’t need a mirror to know he was bright red. Didn’t know should he laugh or cry. So he just sat there, thinking what a fucking soap opera his life had become ‘cause of a fucking android.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I. Am. DONE. Thank you for reading!
> 
> Amnesia! Who would had thought. The most cliche soap opera twist ever. Didn't want to put it in the tags, would had ruined the surprise. Not sure if I ever get to writing it so SPOILER ALERT Gavin and Nines will eventually fall in love (again? Even I'm not sure what it was between them before)
> 
> This was supposed to be my final Detroit fic but I still got way too many ideas mostly for Gavin, Nines and Connor so see you in the next fic. The plan is to make shorter stories from now on.


End file.
